


Day 10: Solitude

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean Winchester, Father Figures, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: a state of seclusion or isolation.





	Day 10: Solitude

Cain was a creature of habit. Every day he rose with the sun, had a cup of coffee on his front porch while overlooking his property, checked on his hives, went for a walk by the river, came home for lunch, tend to his garden, read or paint till the sunset then have supper and have a glass of something strong while watching the lighting bugs. Sure it changed here and there but the structure would be the same. When he woke up this morning he didn't know his routine would be derailed faster than a train after an earthquake. 

After checking on his hives and talking to his bees he headed for the river. The loop was only a half mile but it kept him busy and exerted some energy, the water didn't run very fast but about a mile up were some rapids so sometimes some interesting stuff got washed down. Picking along the shore he found a couple of nice rocks and a nice fishing lure, content with his findings he turned towards the house when something caught his eye. There was a pool that was created by a slit deposit, the water tended to swirl here and items would get caught on the edge. Pushed up the bank was a basket, it wasn't very fancy but it looked like it had floated well. Putting his rocks in his pocket he held onto the lure while approaching it. It was just a simple wicker basket with a lid, it would do good to store his peaches in. lifting it up he hummed at the unexpected weight. Thinking it waterlogged he balanced it in one arm using the free hand to pull off the lid. Inside instead of mud he found a baby, silently sucking on his fist. Cain quickly looked up river but there was not another person in site.

“Now what happened to you. It's not every day this happens,” he spoke softly to the child. 

The child looked up at him with big hazel eyes but still made no sound.

“Let's get you inside little...” he lifted the blanket slightly. “boy.”

once Cain got back to the house he left the child in the basket on the table. Rushing upstairs he entered the guest room to pull out a box from under the bed. He and Colette had been trying for a baby at one time and she had knitted a few things. Cain never had the heart to throw them away but at the moment he was glad. Pulling out a blanket, socks, and a diaper cover he ran back downstairs grabbing a few towels on the way. The baby was still sucking on his fist but smiled when he spotted Cain again. 

“Let's get you cleaned up and dressed then ill figure out what to do with you.” When Cain picked up the baby from the puddle of blankets he blanched, the child was severely underweight and had a large bruise on his back. He filled the sink with lukewarm water but when he brought the boy over to it he started to wail. Wiggling in Cain's arms, Cain pulled him away from the water and the child quieted again. On a hunch, he started towards the sink again and the child began to cry anew. 

“So a full bath is out, what happened to you baby boy.” Cain moved the towel onto the counter placing the baby on it before dipping the washcloth in the sink, slowly he got all the silt and dirt off the child, once he was clean Cain could see how truly malnourished the baby was. Cain dressed him and wrapped him in a blanket.

“We need supplies but I can't take you in my truck in your basket. OH! Mrs. Lewis down the road just had a baby, maybe she has a car seat I can borrow. OK here's the story so listen up little mister.” the baby tilted his head slightly seeming to hold onto Cains every word.  
“you're my sister's child, she couldn't take care of you so she dropped you off with me but I don't have anything for a baby so we are going shopping.” Cain picked up the bundle and headed out the door.

Halfway down the driveway, he paused.

“I guess I should give you a name.” He studied the baby closely. “How about Dean.”

The child giggled and blew a spit bubble which Cain took as a good sign.

“Alright Dean, welcome to the Maxson family.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda odd but It was hard to keep it short. I may expand on this one later and make it to a full blown story depending on the reception.
> 
> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
